I Want You, multichapter
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Rin is Len's childhood friend and her maid. He loves her more than anything. What will happened if his father didn't approve his relationship? Semi-sequel to I Want You one shot ... RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1 : Confession

Yessy : Yeah.. so my mom thinks that this fanfic needs more conflict and here it is! I think I'm gonna make 3 or 4 chapter. And this chapter is pretty same with the previous one, except the ending. And thank you for the reviews! I love you guys! ^^

Len : But, at the end, I'm still with Rin right?

Yessy : Do you really want to know?

Len : Yes!

Yessy : Do you really really want to know?

Len : Of course!

Yessy : Do you really really really really really really really want to know?

Len : Ehm... Yeah?

Yessy : Do you-

Rin : For god's sake! Just tell him already!

Yessy : Just read this fanfic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You<strong>

**Chapter 1- Confession**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, ****cliché****, weird, Bad english, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Len's POV**

From the beginning, I knew it was a love that cannot come true. Yesterday, my dad just announced that I was engaged with a girl named Hatsune Miku. Seriously? I don't know who this Miku girl is. And worse, he said that Miku and I will get married when we turn twenty. I was so surprised and didn't say anything that moment. I knew my dad has a very big company and he did this so he can built a relationship with Hatsune's. But didn't he care with my opinion?

Oh, I haven't properly introduced myself, have I? My name is Kagamine Len, the son of the owner of famous Kagamine company. I lived alone in really big mansion. My mother died when I was seven and my dad is rarely in home. Every time he went home was either he brought a very big new or he just forgot to bring something. Well, technically I didn't really alone in here. There were a few maids and butlers but they didn't lived here.

I had blue eyes and blonde hair, which usually I kept in ponytail. I didn't have many friend. You couldn't called them friend when they just here because of my wealth and charm. Well, my only friend was Kagami Rin. I met her when I was eight. Her dad just died, so her mother, who worked here as a maid, brought her to my mansion. We quickly became a friend. But two years later, her mother died. My dad kindly gave her a job in here as my private maid and lived here. So yeah, I didn't really lived alone.

Ever since I first met Rin, I've been falling in love with her. You should see her back then. She was really cute, kind, and funny. She always there for me. She had silky blond hair that she cut until her shoulder and blue ocean eyes.

Right now, I was sitting under the sakura tree in the school. It was lunch time, but I didn't hungry. My mind was still thinking about that engagement thing. My eyes were closed, tried to relax a little bit. "Len-sama!" called a girl with blond hair.

"Rin, I told you don't called me that when we're in the school. Just called me Len." I said a little bit annoyed.

Rin smiled and said, "Sorry. Len-sa... ehm... Len, you forgot to bring lunch this morning, so I brought it to you." She gave me my lunch as she sat beside me. She still wore the white ribbon that I gave her on her tenth birthday and clips to prevent her bangs from covering her eyes.

I looked at her blue eyes. Have I told you that we have same eyes? "I'm not hungry Rin. You can have it, if you want."

"What's wrong? Something bothered you?" asked Rin concerned. That's one point we became friend, she always care about me. Not like the others, they didn't really care. Especially girls, they always screaming, flattering, and even tried to seduced me (I really don't want to talk about that). Only Rin the girl that normal enough when she near me.

"I'm fine. Just.. thinking about... eh, something."

"I hoped its not about me," she said. "Well, if there's anything you want me to do, just tell me okay?"

"Anything?" She nodded. I put my head in her lap. She was surprised of course. "Don't move. I want to sleep a little bit." I said. Rin stopped moving. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. It was so nice to sleep in Rin's lap. She started humming a song. 'Yume Sakura' I think. She really had beautiful voice. I wished time could stop now.

Teng Teng Teng... the bell was ringing. It was time to go back to the class. I quickly got up from Rin. "Thank you. I think I'm better now. We should go back to class."

"Okay." said Rin. I noticed a blush in Rin's face before we went back to our class.

**~Skip Time~**

I knocked at my dad office. "Come in." he said. I opened the door and said, "You want to see me, dad?"

"Len! Yeah, I just want to you to know that tomorrow evening we will make a party to announced your engagement with Miku. So, make sure you make a good impression! She's really beautiful, and I think you will fall for her very quickly." said my dad excitingly.

"Really? Ehm... Anything else you want to talk to me?"

"Nope, just that. You can go now." I exited my dad's office. So many things that floated in my mind right now. How can this happened so fast? I even didn't have time to tell Rin that I love... wait- Why was I thinking Rin? Did I just say I love her? I blushed immediately.

I went back to my home. I was greeted by Rin when I arrived there. "Welcome back, Len-sama. How is your day?"

"Fine. Could you bring coffee to my room? I'm really tired." Rin nodded and went to kitchen while I went back to my room. I changed my clothes into long-sleeves shirt and long pants. I sit in my little library in my room and started reading a book when someone knocked the door. It must be Rin. "Come in."

Rin came with the tray in her hand. "I brought your coffee." Rin put a cup of coffee in front of me. I sipped the coffee and its really good. Rin's coffee always brightened my mood.

"Len-sama." Rin called.

"Ah?" I answered still drinking my coffee and reading at the same time.

"So the arranged marriage has been decided right?"

I spited my coffee. "What? Where did you hear that?"

Rin giggled. "Well, it's already a hot topic to talk about in the mansion since yesterday. Hatsune Miku, she's the lady who is famous with her beauty right?"

"Dad just conveniently said that," I said annoyed. "How to marry someone I've never met before."

"You'll meet her tomorrow right?" Rin said with smile.

"Ri..."

"Congratulations."

My eyes widened. I didn't say anything. Rin continued, "I'm sure Len-sama will be pleased with her."

Why were you smiling Rin? "It's like you're telling me to quickly get married." Crap! Did I just said that out loud? "Are you happy if I am with someone else?" My bangs were covering my eyes, so Rin couldn't see it.

There was a silence. "Of course.." answered Rin. "Because Len-sama's happiness is my happiness."

Seriously Rin why were you smiling again? You didn't know what my happiness is. "Rin, you don't understand it! What I really want..." I got up from chair. My bangs still covering my eyes. "You don't understand anything."

"Le..." Before Rin could say anything, I gripped her wrist and pushed her to the wall. Then, I kissed her. Rin was surprised. I can felt her body become tense. She tried to move her hand from my grip and pushed me. But it was useless. I was stronger than her.

I kept kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes. Her face was red. I still pushed her until her leg began limp so we kneed down. Her lips was so soft and warm. And it tasted like orange. Did I tell you that she likes orange?

I finally broke our kiss. She was panting because of lack of oxygen. Her face still red, it even redder than before. She touched her lips with her finger. I could see she was flustered.

"I never once thought of you as only a servant, Rin. I love you. Ever since the first time we met. I've always loved Rin." I blushed when I just realized what I just said.

There was a long silence. Neither Rin nor me said anything after that. I tried to find the answer in Rin's eyes, but I could barely see them because Rin was covering them with her bangs.

"Le.."

"I'm sorry!" I hugged her. "I know I shouldn't say that. But you gave me no choice. I really love you Rin. And I don't want to married anyone else except you."

"Len..." Rin hugged me back. "I'm your servant and you're my master. We live in different kind of world. You know we can't be together even though I have feelings for you.." Rin immediately covered her mouth with her hand, regretted what she just said. "Oh! I mean..."

"Wait. You like me?" I asked. Rin's face became redder. Slowly, she nodded. "You always be in my side, Len." said Rin. "When my mother died, my world seemed to be dark. I had nothing. But you made my world shine again. You gave me your kindness and light to my world. From that moment, I started to have feeling for you. I realized we can't be together so I tried to forget that feeling and..."

I put my finger in her lips. "Don't say that again. I don't want our status burdens our relationship."

"Len.." Her eyes were filled with water. I helped her got up. I wiped her tears with my finger. "Ssshh... stop crying. I promise I will do anything so we can be together." I hugged her again. She stopped crying but I still could feel her body trembling.

_Sekai de ichiban ohimesama _

_Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru.. darou? _

I almost cursed when I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" I answered, didn't bother checking the called ID.

"Len? It's me. I have to tell you something."

"Dad?" I confused. I could see Rin did too. Well, my dad never called me unless its really important. "Okay. I have to tell you something too. So, what's wrong?"

"Ehm... well, I can't really tell you trough phone, so I will be home by dinner and tell you by then, okay? See you!" Just like that, He hung up his phone.

"Did something happened?" asked Rin. I almost forgot about her.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he will be home by dinner and tell me by then."

"Guess I have to make the dinner now huh? And what did you want to tell your dad?"

"I want to tell him about us. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said that as I kissed her forehead. She blushed after I kissed her. "Well, I better make the dinner now, so..." Rin got out from my room and started to make dinner. I really didn't want her go, but I was hungry because I didn't eat anything during lunch so I let her go.

My dad just arrived when dinner was ready. We eat in silence. I felt really awkward. I rarely had dinner with my dad because he was too busy. After dessert, he finally said, "Well Len, what did you want to say earlier?"

"Ehm... well.." I looked at Rin, who standing beside me. She nodded and gave me encouraging look. "I don't want to marry Miku."

My dad raised one of his eyebrows. "Why you don't want to marry her?"

"I don't want to marry her because... because She's not the one I love. Dad..." I got up from my chair and held Rin's hand. "I love Rin. And I don't want to married anyone else except her." I held Rin more closer.

My dad smashed his hand on the table. "No! I will not allow this!" I could feel Rin hand gripped my clothes. She was really scared. "Luka!" called my dad.

Megurine Luka, the head maid, came. "Yes, master?"

"Take Rin to my room. I will meet you two there later." Luka obeyed my dad's command. She looked at Rin and made a gesture to follow her. Rin followed Luka. Before Rin exited the dining room, She gave me a worried look. I just nodded and smiled to her.

After Luka and Rin left, my dad finally said, "Len, There's something I want to tell you. The truth is... our company is nearly broken."

"What? You're kidding right?"

"No. You know that Hatsune has bigger company than us right? So he wanted to help our company if you marry his daughter. Please Len, you are my only son and heir. Please.. please don't call off this engagement. Just think about it." My dad left the dining room.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I put my hand on my hair. "What should I do?"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : It's bad, isn't it?<p>

Len : Yes, because you made me and Rin suffer!

Yessy : Please don't mad at me! OTL... anyway here's my answer to the reviews for "I Want You" oneshot :

**ShiNesky**_Thank you for the review! and you're right it's from manga strip in youtube.. Honto ni arigatou!_

**LenxRin**_Thank you for the review! Arigatou!_

**Blue Neonlightshow**_Bingoo! It's from manga strip in youtube, Thank you for the review!_

**thefifthalice**_Thank you for the review! I'm sorry if there is a mistake.. orz... I will! And the next chapter is coming up!_

**Toki no Miko**_Called me Yessy, Bingo! Well, the truth is I was born in US, but now I live in Indonesia...Okay, thank you for the review!_

**Vocal-Luv**_Thank you for the review! Arigatou!_

**HanamiKaze**_Thank you for the review! What's a Beta Reader?_

Yessy : I can't believe it, everybody know that I got this inspiration from manga strip...

Rin : *rolls eyes* Well, it's really obvious..

Yessy : Next chapter will be coming up! Don't forget review ok!


	2. Chapter 2 : Graduation

**I Want You **

**Chapter 2- ****Graduation**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here! Orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliché, weird, Bad english, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Rin's POV**

As soon as we got out from dining room, Luka asked me, "What's going on Rin? I never see master this furious before." I remained silence. I wanted to tell her about Len and me. After all, she already knew my feeling for Len for years. Luka was like my sister figure for me. I always told her everything.

Luka exhaled. She knew I won't tell her anything for now. "Come, we have to go to master's room." She dragged me to Master's room. For your information, it was not his bedroom. Master's room was the room where he doing his work when he wasn't in his office.

We waited for a few minutes until Len's dad came. He sat down in his chair. Then, he finally said, "I have an announcement. Starting tomorrow, Luka, you will replace Rin as Len's private maid. Now, Luka you may go. I want to say a few things to Rin." Luka nodded. She bowed before she exited the room.

"Rin, I want you to moved to my sister's house." My eyes widened, but I remained silence. "You know Sakine Meiko right?" I nodded. "Good. I've already told her that you're going to move there. You can move there after your graduation. The graduation, its tomorrow right? But make sure you packed all your stuff tonight."

Leon-san, Len's dad, looked me in the eye. "Rin, I really appreciated your work in here. But if you still in here, I'm afraid to lose my son. He is my only heir. And if this engagement didn't work my company might get broken. So please.."

I bite my lip. I wanted to cry, but hold my tears. I had to be strong. "I understand. I will leave as soon as graduation ended. Thank you your hospitality all these year."

"Thank you. Don't tell Len about your moving. You may go now." I bowed before I left Leon-san's room. As I expected, Luka waited for me. She looked so confused and concern. "Let's talk this in my room," I said.

After Luka closed my room's door, I cried. I couldn't hold this tears anymore. Luka hugged me. She really liked my mom. "Shhh.. Rin, please tell me what's going on. I can't help you if you didn't tell me your problem. Is it about Len? Did he do something to you?" I nodded. "Oh my god! Don't tell me he raped you."

"What? No! Of course not!"

"So what did he do?" asked Luka. So, I told her everything. About Len and me, and also about my moving. She was shocked when I told her I was going to move. "Oh.. Honey, I'm so sorry." She hugged me tighter and rubbed my back. It was really comforting. "Look at the bright side. You finally told Len your feeling! That means I win!"

"What? Win?" I confused.

"Well, you see.. Gumi and I made a bet when you and Len confess to each other. Gumi bet he will confess after graduation while I bet before graduation. So that means I win!" I giggled. Luka may look like a mother, but she still childish.

Luka smiled. "Come on, I'll help you packing your stuff."

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Len's POV**

I laid down in my bed. I was facing the ceiling. What should I do? I really love Rin, but my dad's company was nearly broken. Should I sacrifice my love to my father, the man who raised me? I needed someone to talk to. I grabbed my phone and dialed my second best friend. "_Lenny!_" answered him.

"Kaito, how many I told you not to call me that." I said a little annoyed. Seriously, that nickname made me kinda like a shota.

Kaito laughed. "_Sorry, what's up?_"

"Can I come to your house? I need some advice."

"_Uhm.. right now?_"

"No, next year. Of course right now!"

"_Geez, calm down man. Of course you can come to my house. Heck, you can even stay here._"

As soon as Kaito said that, I grabbed my wallet, changing clothes, and my cell phone. I rushed to my car. I met Gumi, the other maid when I was entering my car. "Len-sama, are you going to somewhere?"

"Yeah, tell dad I'm going to Kaito's house and stay there for tonight." I started the engine and drove out to Kaito's house. Yeah that's right! I could drive a car. I was 17, I already had a license. Few minutes later, I arrived at Kaito's house. Well, it wasn't really a house. It was an apartement. Kaito lived by himself. His parents lived overseas.

I didn't bother knocked his door because I already had his spare key. He gave it to me in case when he gets drunk, I can carry him. Well, I didn't mind doing that. I entered Kaito's apartement. After put off my shoes, I found Kaito in living room, eating an ice cream while watching TV. "Len! You here!"

I sat next to him. I told him everything that just happened. He almost droped his ice cream when I told him I kissed Rin. "Wow Len, I didn't know you have guts to do that." He commented.

"I'm not finished yet," I told him about the dinner with my father. He listened my story seriously. After I told him everything, he finally said, "Len, looks like your family is really complicated. So, what are you going to do?"

I frowned. "I don't know. That's why I asked you for advice. What do you think should I do? I love Rin, but I can't really abonded my father.."

Kaito scratched back of his head. "Well, I really don't know the answer. In the end, It will you who decide the answer. Tell you what, you can sleep in my guest room. Your mind will become clear after a good night sleep."

~~OoOoOoO~~

The next day, I came to school with Kaito. Today was my graduation day. We entered the hall and sat according our family name. That was odd. My name and Rin's was similar, she should be sit next to me, but I didn't see her there even when the graduation started. I didn't really hear principal's speech because kept worried about Rin. Finally, Rin showed up when our named was about to be called.

After we got our diploma, we went back to our seat. I tried to talk to Rin, but she remained silence. She always avoided my contact. Finally, the graduation was finished. I could see my dad came to me and congratulated me. But I didn't care. Right now, I just wanted to talk to Rin.

I excused myself from my dad and started to search Rin. I finally found her near sakura tree. "Rin!" I called.

"Len?" Rin wiped some tears with her finger. "What are doing here?"

"I should ask same question. Why are you crying?"

She tried to smile. "Nothing. I'm just glad we finally graduated."

I looked her in the eyes. "You're lying."

"Eh?"

"You're not telling me the truth. What exactly happened?"

Rin bit her lip. It looked like she wanted to tell me something but she couldn't. "I'm sorry Len. I can't tell you. Congratulations on your engagement with Miku-san. I hope she can bring your hapiness." She kissed my cheek. "Good bye." I could see her tears when she ran away from me.

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Rin's POV**

I ran away from Len. I didn't want to see him now. If I did, I might changed my mind not to move. I met Meiko-san's head butler, Kamui Gakupo in front of the school gate. "Rin-chan! Nice to see you again!" he said as he hugged me.

I tried to release from his hug. "Me too. Luka says hi to you." Did I mention that Luka has crush on Gakupo? Well, she didn't admit it, but Gumi said she just embarrass.

"That's nice of her. Comeo on, we should went home. Meiko-sama is waiting for you." I nodded. I entered his car and sat on passenger's seat. I looked my school for the last time. Tears started to flow again from my eyes. "Good bye Len..."

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Ok, may be I can't update this fic too often because school start tomorrow! T^T<p>

Rin : Good luck on that... *gives tissue*

Yessy : Thank you Rin! *Hugs her*

Len : *Kicks Yessy* Hey, back off, she's mine!

Yessy : Ow! That hurts! Anyway please tell me if there is a mistake, and don't forger to review ok!


	3. Chapter 3 : Party

Horrayy! Tomorrow is Chinese New Year! No school ^^! And thank you for the review! Well, enjoy chapter 3!

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You <strong>

**Chapter 3 - Party**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliche, weird, Bad english, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Len's POV**

I looked around at the ball room. Maids and butlers were preparing everything for tonight party. You know, the "engagement" party. Man, I hate parties. I tried to help them, but they refuse. "Its our job to do this. Len-sama just prepare for impress Miku-sama, okay?" said Luka when I wanted to help her.

That reminded me, I haven't see Rin since the graduation. And I didn't see her in the ball room, maybe she was in her room. So, I decided to go to her room. I knocked the her door. No answer. Well, maybe she's in the kitchen. I went to kitchen, and no luck. Where she could be? "Hey Gumi, do you know where Rin is?" I asked Gumi, who was preparing food for tonight.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't see her since this morning."

I said my thank you to her and searched for Luka. She and Rin was really close. I bet she know where Rin is. "Luka, where is Rin?"

Luka seemed startled and... sad? "Well... she... I'm sorry Len-sama, I can't tell you. I promised to Rin not to tell you."

I frowned. "Wait, what's going on? She still in this house right? Why did you act like she was gone?"

Luka bitted her lip. "Well, not exactly. You should changed your clothes. The party is about to start. I'm sorry, I have lots of work to do. Excuse me." Luka went back to ball room. I looked at my watch. She's right, I have to change. Oh well, I went back to my room and started to change my clothes into tuxedo.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rin's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were a bit of red but the others are okay. Come on Rin! You can't look sad on your first day! Today I will start my job at The Sakines as Yuki's maid. Yuki is the daughter of Sakine Meiko. She was only 9 years old, but I already befriended with her when she visited Len's house last year. I knocked her door. "Come in!"chirped Yuki.

"Excuse me." I said as I entered her room. A little girl, as tall as 10 apples, hugged me tightly as I closed the door. "Rin-chaann! Long time no see you!"

I smiled at Yuki. "Nice to see you too, Yuki. But because starting today I work as your maid, I should call you Yuki-sama."

"Eh? Rin-chan, you work here? I thought you're working at Len-niisan's house?"

"Not anymore.." I said a little bit sad. I released myself from Yuki. "Come on, I have to make you beautiful for tonight party."

She pouted. I knew she didn't really like party. I changed her clothes into red dress that perfectly fit her petite body. Next, I combed her hair and tied it into low pigtails. "Rin-chan, why there is a party at Len-niisan's house?" she asked when I tied a red ribbon on her pigtails.

"Leon-sama wants to announced Len-sama and Miku-sama's engagement."

Yuki surprised. "Eh? Why?"

I shrugged. "It's complicated."

"I thought Len-niisan will marry Rin-chan." I blushed when she said that. "That's impossible, Yuki-sama." I said. "It will be weird if a noble man married his maid." I tried not to cry when I said that. Yes, we live in different kind of world. He deserved someone better than me.

"But.. but.. you too look perfect together!" she protested. "I don't think its weird. And don't called me Yuki-sama, just Yuki okay?"

I patted her head. "You'll understand when you're grown up Yuki."

Someone knocked the door. I opened the door and found a young man, not older than me, waited in front of the door. He wore a black tuxedo with black tie. "Rin?" he seemed surprised to see me.

"Long time no see Rei-sama." I said with smile.

"Yeah," he smiled. "What are doing her? I thought you at Len's?"

Before I said anything, Yuki got out from her room and said, "Oniichan!" Yuki jumped at Rei. Luckily, he caught her in time. "Watch out sis, you don't want to hurt yourself, aren't you?"

"He he, sorry. Hey, you know Rin-chan said that she will working in here! Isn't that great?"

"Really? That's great. But we have to hurry now. We almost late for the party, and I am not in the mood for mom's lectures."

I helped Yuki put her coat. It was cold outside, and I didn't want her to get sick. After that, we went to main door and met Meiko. "How is it, Rin-chan? I hope you got used in here."

"Everything is fine. Thank you for giving me this job." I bowed.

"Your welcome. Ah! The car is here!" They entered the car. I saw Yuki waved at me from the car's window. I smiled and waved back. After the car was no longer on my sight, I went back in.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Len's POV**

"Len, this is Hatsune Miku, your fiancé." My dad said as he introduced me with teal-haired girl. She had really long hair that feel down into her knee and tied it into high pigtails. I put my fake smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miku-san."

Miku giggled. "Please, call me Miku. And you don't have to introduce yourself. We have already met."

"Really?" I frowned, tried to remember when I met her.

"It's okay you don't remember it. We were very young back then."

Not long after that, my dad made an announcement about our engagement. I put a ring in Miku's finger, then she did the same with me. After that, the party moved on like before. "Ah! The music is started. Do you want to dance?" asked Miku.

I kissed her hand. "It will be my pleasure." I held her closed and we started to dance. Don't get me wrong, okay? I still love Rin. I just pretend to like her! After few songs, we finally stopped dance and decided to grab a drink.

I found Kaito near the a drink table. "Kaito! I didn't know you would come."

"Hey, I can't miss my best friend party, right Lenny?"

Miku tugged me and asked, "Len, who is he?"

"Oh, this is my best friend, Shion Kaito. Kaito, this is my fiancé, Hatsune Miku." I said introducing them to each other.

Kaito kissed Miku's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady."

I could see a faint blush in Miku's face. "The pleasure is mine," she said smiling at Kaito.

A new music started. Kaito asked my permission to let him dance with Miku. Miku looked at me with pleading eyes. "Go ahead. May be this will be the last time you dance with other guy like him." I said jokingly. Kaito and Miku laughed. Then, they started to dance. I just watched them, even though my mind was thinking something else, when someone called me. "Len-niisan!"

I turned around and saw a little girl with low pigtails run toward to me. "Yuki?" Yuki was my cousin. Yuki tried to jumped at me, but because she was clumsy, she tripped. Luckily, her brother, Rei caught her. "How many time do I have to tell you to be careful?" Rei sighed.

"Hehehe, sorry oniichan." Yuki turned to me and hugged me. "Len-niisan! Long time no see! Congratulations! I never thought you will marry someone else besides Rin-chan."

I patted her hair and tried to release from her hugged. "Nice to see you too Yuki. Speaking of Rin, I never see her after graduation. May be she's sleeping in her room. Too bad, you can't play with her today, Yuki."

Rei frowned. "Sleeping in her room? You didn't know?"

"Know what?" I confused.

"Rin-chan is staying with us now!" chirped Yuki. "She said that starting today, she will work as my maid. You didn't know?"

I froze. "What? Rin moved to your house?"

Rei nodded. "You seriously didn't know that? I thought she already told you."

I ran and searched my dad. Apparently, he already went back to his room. I busted into his room without even knocked it first. "What did you do her?"

My dad didn't seem surprised seeing me. He chuckled. "Len, didn't you have any manners? You should knock first. And I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You what I mean, where is Rin? Why you moved her to the Sakines?" I said, not trying to hide anger in my tone.

My dad looked me in the eyes. His eyes were really serious. "I have to get rid of her. She will ruin this engagement if I don't to that. Now, we should get back to the party." He stepped out from his room, leaving me who still angry at him. I smashed the wall with my fist. "Damn it! Why all this happened?"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Review time corner! And Thank you for those who make this fic as their fave!<p>

**vocaloid lover**_Thank you ^_^! I'll try update when there is no school..._

**COffEEE Show** _Yeah, I got the inspiration from that. Thank you! ^_^_

**Anonym **_Thank you! ^_^ updated!_

**JayJay223**_aaaww, thank you! ^_^ I HATE school too!_

**random chick 8D**_Sorry orz, I'll try to fixed it... Thank you! ^_^_

**Xitlalit123**_Hehehe, thanks for waiting... yeah, poor Lenny, I tried to make him suffer in here :D __hehe... updated!_

**Vocal-Luv**_updated! Thank you!_

Len : Prepared to die Yessy! *start the roadroller*

Yessy : What's my fault? D:

Len : For making Rin moved from my house!

Yessy : GYAAAA! *Runs away*

Rin : Okay, that's it for now, please review... everyone who reveiew will get a hug~!


	4. Chapter 4 : Date part 1

**I Want You**

**Chapter 4 – Date**** part 1**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here except this fanfic! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliché, weird, Bad ****E****nglish, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**~4 Years Later~**

**Len's POV**

I immediately throw myself on my bed. I was exhausted. I just got back from America few days ago after I got my Bachelor Degree*. Awesome right? Back to the topic after I got back from America, all I just do was either the preparation of marriage or helping in my dad's company. I had to leave early in the morning and back in the middle of night. It made me feel really tired okay. I changed my clothes into my pajamas. Well, may be sleep will make me fell better. When I just wanted to close my eyes, my phone vibrated. There was an email from Miku.

**From : Miku~Negilovers~**

**Lenny~~! I heard you've got free time tomorrow.. so why don't we go to Amusement Park?**** XD**** We never dated since you back from US, right? Please please please... *puppy eyes***

I sighed when I read that. I knew that was a bad idea to introduced Kaito to Miku. She started to use the same nickname that Kaito gave to me. Well, Miku didn't change after this 4 years. She's still childish, but sometimes she really mature. You should see her when we visited the orphanage. I immediately replied her mail.

**From : LenisNOTaShota**

**Sure. I'll pick you up at 10, okay? **

**From : Miku~Negilovers~**

**Yeeeyy! I love you Lenny! :****

**From : LenisNOTaShota**

**Yeah, love you too...**

Okay, I lied to her about I love her. I still loved Rin. But every time I called her, she always avoided me. She always went out every time I went to the Sakines. But Yuki still kept me in contact. She always told me if something happened about Rin.

I sighed. I really want to see Rin, right now. I looked at Rin's picture in my cell phone. Rin... I really missed you. But I have to do this. My dad said he won't interfere Rin's life, if I do what he said. I closed my eyes, still thinking about Rin. "Rin.." I whispered before I fell down to sleep.

**~Next Morning~**

I woke up and looked at my clock. It was already 10.00. WHAT THE HELL! I immediately brushed my teeth and washed my face. I changed my pajamas into gray short-sleeves shirt with orange jacket and brown jeans. I put my hair into usual ponytail. After grabbed my wallet and my cell phone, put them in my pocket, I rushed to my car. I hoped Miku didn't pissed when she knew I'm late for today.

I finally arrived at Miku's house few minutes later. "Sorry I'm late!" I panted like I'm just running from my house to hers. Luckily, Miku smiled and didn't mind at all. She was really cute today. She was wearing a green one piece with a white jacket. Her hair was in two high pig-tails plus a hair clip that I gave for her last Christmas. "You look pretty." I smiled looking at her when I opened a car door for her.

She giggled. "Thank you. You look good too." I drove my car to the Amusement Park. I didn't realize there will be a big surprise in there.

**Rin's POV**

I waved at Yuki as she went her friend's house. Without Yuki in here, I had nothing to do. Usually, I helped the other maid to clean the house. But they already did they job perfectly. I sighed. Maybe I can make some cookies in the kitchen.

I went to the kitchen, luckily it was empty. I gathered the ingredients and started to make the dough for the cookies. After a few minutes, the cookies are done. I was putting them in a plate when Rei entered the kitchen. "Hey Rin, what are you doing? You usually with Yuki. It's really rare to see you in the kitchen."

I shrugged. "Yuki is going to her friend's house. I had nothing to do, so I made this cookies. Want some?"

Rei ate one of my cookies. "Wow, it's really delicious." After ate a few more cookies and left the others for Yuki, he licked his lip. "That was the most delicious cookies I ever had."

I blushed a little. "Well, thank you."

"Say, you said you had nothing to do, right Rin?" I nodded. "Want to hang out with me? You practically don't go anywhere with your friend for about... 4 years? Come on!"

"I don't know Rei-sama.." I hesitated. "Isn't it weird to go with your maid?"

"No, I don't think its weird. Because I'm asking you as a friend."

I still hesitated for a moment. I finally gave up after Rei gave me his puppy eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm going to changed. Wait a minute okay?" Rei nodded and mumbled something about he will wait for me at the main door.

I went back to my room. I changed my maid uniform into yellow short sleeves t-shirt and brown skirt. I wore my white jacket and put a white ribbon on the to of my head so it resembles rabbit's ear and few pins to prevent my bangs covering my hair. After I put a little bit make up, I went to main door to meet Rei.

Rei stunned when he looked at me. "Wow Rin, you look very pretty!" I blushed and said thank you to him. We entered his car and went to Amusement Park. I kept having strange feeling when we were on the way. I decided to ignore it.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

It was really crowded when we arrived at the Amusement Park. Rei paid for our tickets, then we entered the Amusement Park. "So, want do you want to ride first?" Rei asked me. I wanted to ride everything in here. A little bit childish? Can't help it, last time I went to Amusement Park was before my mother died. "How about... Bumper Cars?" I said, pointing to Bumper Cars.

Rei smiled. "Okay then." He grabbed my hand and we waited in the waiting line.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"That was fun!" I said while laughing after riding the Bumper Cars.

"Yeah, you kept bump me with your car though."

I giggled. "Sorry, but that's the point of Bumper Cars right? Hey, let's go to the Game Center!" I dragged him to Game Center. We played that dance game. Guess who is the winner?

"I can't believe you beat me!" I said annoyed with the result.

Rei grinned. "Dancing and singing are my thing. It's too early for you to challenge me. You want to play again?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I probably lose again." I looked at the crane game. It had really cute orange doll in it. I stared it for a while. "You want that doll?" asked Rei. I nodded. Rei put some coins in the slot and started the game. He caught the doll so easily. "Here." Rei gave me the doll.

I hugged the doll and smiled. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Rei gently patted my head. "You know, it's been a while since you smiled like this." I blushed a little.

"Really?" I asked. "I didn't even noticed."

Rei raised one of his eye brows. "It's really obvious you know? Even Yuki and mom noticed it. I'm going to get a drink. Do you want any?"

"No, I'm fine." Rei went out from the game arcade. I waited for a while and decided to join him. I ran to chase him. I didn't notice my surrounding. I bumped into someone, making both of us fell down. "Sorry!" we said in the same time. Wait.. that voice. I knew that voice!

"Len?"

"Rin?"

"What are you doing here?" we said simultaneously.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>(*)I don't really know about Bachelor Degree, my mom said that is cool for Len...<p>

Yessy : I really love cliffhanger ending! It built up the suspense! ^^ Review time corner!

**vocaloid lover** _Thank you!^^ I'll try update as soon as I can, I love you too #plak I mean I love this story too :D_

**Toki no Miko **_Thank you!^^ It'll be more dramatic in the next chapter! Ganbarimasu o^ob! Thank you for fave this story!_

**Vocal-Luv** _Thank you!^^ I love you, #plak .. I mean I love this story too!_

**random chick 8D** _It'll be more twisted! Thank you!^^_

**lunag6 **_I can't wait too. Thanks for the review!^^_

Yessy : No complain today?

Len : Nah, I'm good. Because tomorrow you will go to school...

Yessy : SCHOOL! NOOO! ~insert dramatic sound here~

Len : See? I really like seeing that depressed face.. ~Insert evil laugh here~

Rin : ^^" anyway, please review! Everyone who review got Len's embarrassing moment photo!

Len : NOOO! (Snatches the photo, locks it in the safety bank)

Yessy : Okay! reviewers will get a kiss from Rin!

Len : NO WAY! (Grabs Rin and locks themselves in their room)

Yessy : *speechless*

Miku : (pops out from nowhere) Anyway, please review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5 : Date part 2

Yessy : Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! orz I had many school work and I just got back from Perth!

Len : Wasn't that 3 weeks ago?

Yessy : Whatever... Okay, fine I just got back from Belitung last week... why am I talking this?

Rin : Don't know... cause you're weird?

Yessy : I prefer unique rather than weird... well, enjoy chapter 5!

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You <strong>

**Chapter 5 – Date part 2**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here except this fanfic! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliche, weird, Bad English, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Len's POV**

We arrived at the Amusement Park an hour later. After I paid for our ticket, Miku dragged me to Merry-Go-Round. I chuckled. "Isn't that a little too childish?"

She pouted. "What's wrong with it? I don't think there's age limit in this ride."

"Hey, relax. I'm just kidding." She laughed and punched my arm lightly. We finally rode that ride. Miku sat on the white horse, while I sat besides her*. I held her hand like a prince. She blushed and giggled about it. "You know Len, you look like a prince now."

I just smiled at her. She didn't know that I imagined her to Rin. I imagined Rin sitting in that horse, while I tried to become her prince. Stupid inner self! Always thinking of Rin. You're gonna marry Miku! Stop thinking other girl!

After Merry-Go-Round, Miku pointed the Haunted House and said, "Let's go there!" I raised one of my eye brows. I thought Miku was afraid of ghosts, but we went in anyway. There was many ghosts in there. As I expected, Miku screamed most of time when a ghost appeared. I wrapped my arm around her tried to calm her down.

After we finally out from Haunted House, Miku cried. I patted her hair gently. "Shh.. it's alright. It was over now." She calmed down a little bit. "Do you want something to drink?" She nodded. I went to vending machine next to the arcade. Suddenly, a girl bumped me. We both fell down. "I'm sorry." We said at the same time. Wait... that beautiful voice! The voice that belongs to one person that I really love in this world..

"Len?"

"Rin?"

"What are you doing here?" we said simultaneously.

I helped Rin got up. We didn't say anything. Things were really awkward right now. "So... how are you?" I said tried to break the ice.

"I'm fine... you?"

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm... eh.." before Rin can say anything, someone called her.

"Rin! I'm buying you orange ju..."

"Rei?"

"Len?" Rei punched my shoulder. "Wow! Long time no see you, man!"

"Yeah you too.. Hey, what are you two..."

"Len!" Miku called me from the distance. She approached me. "Why do you take so long time to buy a drink? Oh! Are they you're friend?"

I nodded. Miku didn't see Rei at the party few years ago because Rei had to go home earlier when Yuki suddenly got sick. "Miku, this is my cousin Sakine Rei, and this is Kagami Rin, she... she was my best friend." Rin looked a little bit sad when I said that. I could see a frowned form in her forehead. "Guys, this is Hatsune Miku, you know my fiancé."

Miku smiled and shook their hand. "Nice to meet you two! Hey, I don't know you have a best friend besides Kaito."

"Eh.. long story. I'll tell you later." I'm not ready to tell Miku about my relationship with Rin. I excused myself to buy a drink from Miku. After I got back, Miku was talking with Rin. They seemed get along together. I gave a mineral water to Miku. She said thank you and I started to drank my coke.

"Say, since we've met your cousin and his girlfriend, why don't we double date?" Miku asked with cheerful tone. Both Rin and I spitted our drink.

"WHAT?" we said at the same time.

**Rin's POV**

I shook my hand. Did she just said I'm Rei's girlfriend? "No! I'm not Rei's girlfriend."

Rei hugged me from behind. "Well, not yet."

"Rei!" I was flustered.

"You two looked good together. Why don't you just accept him Rin?" I looked at Len. How could he say that? Maybe he doesn't love me anymore.

"Fine! If you said that. Maybe I will be Rei's girlfriend." I said with a little bit angry.

"Great!" Miku chirped. "Now we can double date together! Why don't we have lunch first? I'm kinda hungry."

We finally went to fast food restaurant in there. Rei went to take our order and Miku went to the restroom, leaving me with Len.. **alone**. "So...when is the wedding?" I said, tried to make a conversation.

"The wedding? It's next week."

I choked. "Next week? That soon?"

He nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Rin. Look, I have to do this because..."

"Because you're in love, right?" I tried not to cry when I said that. God, that really hurt!

"No! You don't understand it!"

"No, I understand it very well." I looked at Len. My eyes were watery, I just wanted to cry. I went to restroom. I washed my face with the cold water. Well, at least it helped me a little bit. I didn't see Miku in here. Maybe she already got back.

I went back to my seat. Everyone was already there. I ate my lunch in silence. I quickly finished my lunch. "So.. what do you guys want to ride after this?" I asked after everyone finished their lunch.

"How about Roller Coaster?" Rei suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Miku. Len also agreed. So, we decided to ride Roller Coaster. Rei and I sat at the first row while Miku and Len at the second. When the roller coaster began to moved, I just remember that I was afraid of height. "Oh no.." I groaned.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"That was fun!" said Miku happily.

"Yeah.. it wa.." I started to feel dizzy. My surrounding began to moved around. "Rin!" Rei caught me in time before I touched the ground.

"What's wrong?" asked Len.

"Nothing... Just a little bit dizzy." I answered. Rei laid me down on the bench. Miku went to buy me something to drink. Rei kept apologized me for suggesting to ride the Roller Coaster. "It's okay, Rei."

"But.." Rei wanted to say something else, but his phone was ringing. He excused himself to answered the phone, leaving me with Len... **again**! I groaned. I heard a chuckle from Len. "What was that for?" I asked annoyed.

"Geez, Rin you really afraid of height, but you still ride the Roller Coaster? That's funny."

"Hey! Leave me alone. I didn't know that was really scary!"

"Yeah yeah.." Len gently patted my head. "Tried to close your eyes okay? It will make you feel better." I followed his order. And it really made me felt better. Not long after that, Rei and Miku were back. She gave a mineral water. "Sorry, I got lost, so.."

"You and your poor sense of direction.." Len chuckled.

"Shut it!" Miku pouted. Len laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. I looked at them. They really perfect for each other. I kinda made me sad. I knew I don't belong to Len. But still...

"I'm feeling better. Let's ride another ride!" I said. We finally rode almost everything in that Amusement Park. The last ride was Ferris Wheel. I rode with Rei, while Len with Miku. I mostly silent during that ride. I looked at Len and Miku, who rode the booth behind us. I shocked when I just saw Len and Miku were KISSING! I decided to look at Rei, who was madly blushed. "What's wrong Rei? Why you blushed?" I asked.

"Rin.. I'm just.. wondering if... uhm.. What do you think, if I said I like you?"

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I love you. Ever since you moved to my house, I can't look you same again. I just... yeah you know? So.. do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I speechless. I didn't know what to say. I just liked few years ago when Len confessed to me. "I'm sorry Rei. I can't. I'm your maid remember?"

"Well, we can figure this out. Don't worry!"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Rei-sama." I used the suffix for Rei again. Even though he always upset when I called him that, but I had to remember him that I'm his maid.

Rei's bangs covered his eyes. "It's Len, is it?"

"Eh?"

"You still love Len, didn't you?" I blushed and nodded slowly. "You can't forget him, can you?" I shook my head. I felt my tears flowing. "I'm sorry Rei."

"Why? Why can't you see me. It always Len. He always get the good things."

"Re.." before I can say anything, Rei suddenly kissed me. But it didn't feel right. His lips were different from Len's. Len lips were warm and soft, and It felt so right. I pushed Rei and broke our kiss. I could feel my tears started to flow. Rei just realized what he has done. He hugged me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't done that."

"It's okay." I wiped my tears. "It's my fault that I'm still in love with Len. I knew I should forget this feeling again but... I can't."

"It really hurt, doesn't it? Seeing Len with Miku?" I surprised when Rei said that. I nodded slowly. I sniffed. My tears started to flow again. Rei hugged me again. "Let it out. Let your tears for Len out. The fact that you don't love me, it's okay. We can be still become a friend, right?"

Just like that, I cried at Rei shoulder. I let out my tears. After a while, I finally calmed down. "Hey, Rei, how did you know that I love Len?"

"Easy, Luka told Gakupo and he told me." Damn you Luka! I knew I shouldn't tell you that.

"Rei.. Thank you.. for comforting me."

Rei smiled and patted my head. "You're welcome."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Len's POV**** (few minutes earlier)**

I sat across Miku in the Ferris Wheel. I started to look at Rin's booth, which is in front of us. "Hey, Len. I think there's something in my eyes, can you blow it away?" asked Miku.

"Sure." I leaned forward. I blew the dust in Miku's eyes. But suddenly, I lost my balance. So I tripped and kissed Miku. I immediately got up. "I'm sorry!" I shouted.

Miku blushed. "It's okay. You know it was our second kiss, right?"

"We have kissed before?" I didn't recall I had kissed Miku before.

Miku giggled. "You didn't remember? Well, it was happened when we were very little and.. Oh my!" She looked surprised.

"What?" Miku pointed to Rin and Rei. I turned around my body. I can't believe what I just saw. Rin and Rei were KISSING? I clenched my hand. "Len? Are you alright?"

I loosened my fist. "Yeah, I'm fine." Miku started to talk about something else. I just answered it when necessary, but I was still thinking about Rin and Rei. Why they did that? I kissed Miku too, but It was an accident! Finally we reached the bottom again. We got out from Ferris Wheel and spotted Rin and Rei were waiting for us.

"It's getting late. We should get home." I said to Miku.

"Aww.. But I still want to play!" I glared at Miku. "Okay then... Rin, I'm glad to met you. We should go out for shopping sometimes."

Rin smiled. "Me too. I really had fun today." They hugged each other. Then we said good bye to them and went back into car. I looked at Rin longingly before we left. May be it's the best for me to forget about Rin.

"Hey Len, where does Rin lives?" Miku asked when we were in the car.

"She lives at the Sakines. She works as maid in there. Why do you asked?"

"She said she doesn't have cell phone, so I can't call her. I just wanted to know how to contact her, in case I wanted her to accompany me for shopping. May be she can help me pick my wedding dress. It still hard to choose between those two dresses." Deep down, I felt sorry for Rin if she go shopping with Miku. Poor Rin.

**To be continued**

(*)the last scene in one of World Is Mine Len's version PV when he dated Rin. Can't really describe it well orz...

Yessy : Review time conner!

_**lalala : Thanks for the review! Yeah Len, hurry up and get Rin back! Don't be such a Shota!**_

Len : I'm. Not. A. Shota!

Rin : Well, because you made me wait for long time, I have to agree with her this time..

Yessy : Finally! *hugs Rin*

_**lunag6**__** : I know, right! Cliffhanger is amazing! You're welcome.. thanks for the review!**_

_**Xitlalit123**__** : Of course he's gonna be jealous! But I don't want Rin to be sad... but life goes on they have to be suffered.. sorry guys! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Happiness Sunshine and Gum**__** : Thank you! I love you too! #plak I mean I love this fanfic too! Thanks for the review!**_

_**Anon : Sorry for making you wait ... I'm really busy for school... please don't die! If you died I will be sad ... thanks for the review!**_

_**SharkySayRawr**__** : I love this story too! Too bad its gonna end soon... thanks for the review!**_

_**Animesea**__** : I like you too #plak.. I mean I like this fanfic too, thanks for the review!**_

Yessy : Okay, that's all for now... reminder this fanfic will be end in the next chapter... don't worry, there will be an epilog too...

Rin : Ooh no... I starting to like the conflict...

Yessy : You like this because you're loved by the boys, don't you?

Rin : *blush* *gaps* I Don't!

Len : Yeayy! It's gonna end! I hate not being with Rin!

Yessy : Who said that you're gonna be with Rin? (Len glares) well, Don't forget to review folks! The one who review will get special kiss and hugs from Len and Rin and lots of love from me!


	6. Chapter 6 : The Wedding

**Yessy : Finally, this is last 2 chapter... I'm gonna miss writing this fanfic... *crying in the conner***

**Rin : All I have to say that thank you for read and review this fic!**

**Len : Yeah, even this fic is written by a stupid author!**

**Yessy : Lenny you meanie! (Wow, that rhymes!) well enjoy this chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You <strong>

**Chapter 6 – Wedding**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here except this fanfic! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliche, weird, Bad english, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Rin's POV**

It's finally the day Len and Miku's wedding. I sighed. I wore my white a-line dress that I bought with Miku few days ago. Miku suddenly visited me after we met in Amusement Park. She really surprised when she knew I didn't have any dress. "So, what will you wear when you come to our wedding?" she asked.

"Well... actually I didn't invited, so..." It was kinda nervous seeing Miku like this.

"Nonsense! You're Len's best friend, and recently mine too. If Len didn't invite you, I will. Now come on, we have a dress to find!"

Miku literally dragged me to the mall. She tried me out every dress she found. So that day, Miku used me as her Barbie doll until she satisfied what I should wear at the wedding. We finally found a white a-line dress that matched with my ribbon. "It's perfect! You look cute on this!" Miku exclaimed.

I looked at the price. I widened my eyes. "Um... Miku, I don't have enough money to buy this."

Miku waved her hand. "Ah, don't worry about it. It's on me." I refused, but Miku was so persistent. I finally gave up and she started to buy me many accessories. I smiled when I remembered that time. Miku suddenly became my best friend ever since then.

Someone knocked my door when I just put my ribbon on my curly hair. Yeah, Miku made my hair curly yesterday because she thought I was cute on that. I opened the door and saw Yuki standing excitingly in front of it. She wore a light red dress and she let her hair loose. "Wow Rin, you look pretty!"

I blushed. "Well thank you Yuki. You look cute too."

"Thanks! We should get going. The wedding is almost started."

I raised one of my eye brows. "But the wedding is still 2 hours later."

"I know, but I wanted to see Len-niisan and his bride first." Yuki dragged me to Rei's car. The plan was Rei, Yuki and Me will go there with Rei's car while Meiko will go there herself after she do something in her office. Rei stunned again when he saw me. "Rin... you look.. beautiful."

I blushed again. "Thank you." Yuki sat at the backseat, while I sat on passenger seat. Rei started his car and we went to the church where the wedding was held.

"Hey Rin, you sure you can take this?" Rei asked when we were on our way to the church.

"Don't worry. I'm okay. I'm over Len now," I lied. The truth is I'm still not over Len. I still love him. I bitted my lips, hoping this day will over soon.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yuki and I went to Miku, while Rei went to Len. I knocked the door and Miku replied, "Come in!" I opened the door and surprised. Miku look really gorgeous! Her dress fit her perfectly. Her long teal hair was tied into a bun. "Rin! Thank god you came!"

Miku tried to hug me, but I dodged it. "Miku, no hug. It will ruin your dress! And wow! You look so beautiful!"

She twirled around. "Thank you. I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah, oh! This is Len's cousin, Yuki. She is Rei's sister." I introduced Yuki with Miku. Miku shook her hand and said, "Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"The pleasure is mine." Yuki said politely. "Len-niisan is really lucky to have you Miku-neesan."

Miku blushed. "Well, thank you. After all, Len is my first love."

"Really? Where did you met?" Yuki asked really interested.

"Yuki! I don't think its a good idea..."

Miku waved her hand. "No, it's fine. I first met him when I was still in elementary school. That night I had my tenth birthday party. But I was sad because my parents couldn't make it because they have to work. So, I went to nearby park and cried. I didn't know how long I cried, and suddenly a boy approached me. He gave a flower and wiped my tears. He comforted me, so didn't cry again. Before he leave, he kissed me." Miku blushed and her eyes looked at the distance. "I didn't really saw his face because it was dark outside, but I remembered when I asked his name, he said his name is Kagamine Len. That's why I love him." Miku closed her eyes and clapped her hand together, tried to reminisce her past.

I frowned after hearing Miku's story. That's odd, Len never met Miku before they were engaged. Len never had a girl friend when he was a little.

"Wow.. That really great story." Yuki said. Miku smiled and whispered thank you to her. "Well, we should get going. I wanted to see Len-niisan too. Bye Miku-neesan!"

"Bye Miku! Don't get nervous, okay? Try to calm down!" I said before leaving Miku's room.

Yuki dragged me to Len's room. She knocked the door and swung it open. Len was talking to Rei. Oh my god! I never seen him like this before. Len was really handsome! His tuxedo really matched him perfectly. I blushed a little after thinking that. "Len-niisan! Wow, you look really handsome!"

"Hey Yuki, nice to see you too. And thank you." Yuki said she thirsty, so she asked Rei to buy a drink with her. Leaving Len with me **alone**. Oh god, why people always left me alone with Len? "Rin.." Len called.

"Congratulation!" I exclaimed. "Soon you will marry Miku." I sniffed, tried not to cry. "Well, I'm happy for you. Please take care of Miku, okay?" Uh, I really hate what I just said.

I wanted to get out from Len's room, but Len held my wrist and pulled me closer. I struggled, but it was useless. Len's grip was really strong. "Rin, listen to me. You don't understand! I did this for you!"

I stopped struggling. "What do mean you did this to me? If you're trying to break my heart again. Then well done, because you already did that!" I can feel my tears started to flow again. Len didn't say anything. He suddenly hugged me.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Miku's POV **

I'm bored. I had nothing to do in here. Well, may be I could visit Len. I knew the tradition the bride shouldn't see the groom. But come on! I'm really bored! I tried not to tripped on my dress, and walked to Len's room. But before I reached the door, I heard Len's yelling, "Rin, listen to me. You don't understand! I did this for you!"

"What do mean you did this to me? If you're trying to break my heart again. Then well done, because you already did that!" That was Rin's voice. I saw the door was slightly ajar. So, I decided to take a look. I couldn't believe what I just saw, Len was hugging Rin.

"I'm sorry Rin." Len said. "I know I broke our promised that someday we will be together. My father will going to after you if I didn't do this. I can't imagine what he would do to you. Plus his company is nearly broke and the Hatsune will help him if I marry Miku. Please Rin, I don't want the girl I loved get hurt. I still love you ever since we were a kid." I surprised when he said that. I put my hand in my mouth, preventing me from screaming.

"Really? You still love me?" Rin asked, titled her head.

"You want me to prove it?" Len leaned forward. He kissed Rin. I can't take this anymore. I went back to my room. I tried not to cry because it will ruin my make up. I didn't know where I was going. I bumped into somebody. "Sorry." I quickly said.

"Miku? What are doing here?"

I looked the person I bumped to. "Kaito! Nothing. I'm just..." I've been good friend with Kaito ever since Len introduced him to me. May be I should talk to him. "Hey Kaito, can I ask you something?"

"I'm all ears. What's wrong?"

I bitted my lips. "Not here, let's go to my room." We went to my room. Luckily no one there. I sat down on the couch and he sat besides me. "So, tell me what's wrong." Kaito said.

"Kaito, say hypothetically… just hypothetically okay? The girl who you love and you want to marry her, turns out she loves another guy before you've met them. And she still loves him until the day you and her get married. And they look happy together... what are going to do?" I caught my breath for saying that word with one breath.

Kaito flinched. "It's about Len and Rin, isn't it?"

"Just answered it already!" I shrieked.

"Well, if its me.. If I really love this girl and being with that guy makes her happy. I think, I just let her go."

"Let her go?"

"Yes. If she still with me and that makes her burden, its better to let her with that guy she loves. If I really love her, her happiness is my happiness." Kaito held my hand. "But it depends on you too. You should follow your heart. Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

Kaito kissed my hand. "Anytime. I should get going. See you at the altar, okay?" Kaito leaving me alone with my thought. Len and Rin... they look so happy together. I think I knew what should I do.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Rin's POV**

I sat on the second row with Yuki and Rei besides me. Len was already at the altar. I smiled when I remembered what just happened a while ago. Len said he still loved me. Unconsciously, I touched my lips, where Len just kissed a few minutes ago. The music just started. All the audience stood up. Miku appeared with her father. They walked down to the aisle. That was weird, when Miku passed me I didn't see her usually smile. She seemed really happy when I saw her last time in her room. Her eyes looked very determined.

Miku's father gave Miku to Len. After that, all the audience sat back. I didn't pay much attention at what the priest said. But I did have my eyes on Len when he said I do. "And you Hatsune Miku do you take Kagamine Len as your lawful wedded husband?" asked the priest.

"I don't." All the audience gasped. Len looked at Miku with confusing look. Miku glanced at me and said, "I'm sorry Len, I can't marry you. I knew you still in love with Rin. I've heard what's going on." Both Len and I blushed. "I'm sorry, I overheard your conversation."

"Miku.. I.." Len wanted to said something, but Miku didn't give him the chance.

"It's okay Len. Even though we didn't get marry, I will make sure my father still help out your father's company." Miku glared to his father and Len's. "And now, Rin. Come here please." I didn't move, was still shocked what just happened. Yuki had to pushed me to the aisle. I lost my balance, luckily Miku held my hand. She took me to the altar. After that she gave me her veil. She held my hand and Len's together. "Now, I want to you two to be together forever."

"I do." Len said.

I looked at Miku. She gave an encouraging smiled. I nodded and said, "I do."

"Now, I pronounce you man and wife." The priest said, "You may kiss the bride."

Len held me closer. I closed my eyes. Finally Len's lips met mine. The audience cheered. Len smiled at me and I smiled back. I could feel my tears started to flow again, except this time it was happiness tears. I finally got together to the man I love. Len held my hand. "We're finally together."

**Miku's POV**

I hugged Rin and congratulated them. Kaito came next. He punched Len and said well done to him. Well, the wedding moved on to the toast. I was the one who gave them the toast. After that, the dance began! First Len danced with Rin, while I danced with Kaito. The next song came up, we changed the partner. Len danced with me. "Miku.. thank you. It really meant a lot to me and Rin." Len said while we were dancing.

"Don't mention it. I really glad you two got together." I smiled to him. "Hey, Len remember when we first met?"

"Um... at engagement party?"

"What? No! It was when I was ten years old. I was at the park, crying when you approached me." Len's head tilted to side. "Wait, you really don't remember it?" I asked.

Len shook his head. "No. I never met you before the engagement party." Another song just started, I excused myself to go out.

I went out and tried to get fresh air. Is that true? That boy who is my first love is not Len? But I pretty sure he said his name is Kagamine Len. And I did a little research, there is only one person in this world that named Kagamine Len. What the hell is happening? I rubbed my temple. It was so confusing. "Miku? What are you doing here?" I almost jumped when I heard that voice.

"Kaito! Don't scared me like that!"

Kaito chuckled. "Sorry. Any way what are doing here? You usually at the party."

I shrugged. "I want to get a fresh air, is that wrong?"

"Not really." Kaito smiled at me. "You're really great today. Lenny and Rinny just need that."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Is it really okay? I mean... you love Len, aren't you?"

"It's fine. As long as Len's happy, I'm happy. Well, it's kinda sad that he didn't return my feelings, but still..." I can't take it anymore. My tears flowed down.

"Wait here a minute." Kaito went away for a minute. Then he came back with a flower in his hand. "Don't cry. Crying is not suitable with you and this beautiful flower." Kaito gave me the flower which I gladly accepted it. I smiled after I accepted the flower.

"Thank you!"

Kaito patted my head. "You're welcome. You know what, you remembered me to a girl I met many years ago."

I started to interested to his story. "Really? What is she like?"

"I don't really remember. I happened about 11 years ago? I just got back from Len's house, I went though a park. In there, I met this girl. She was crying, so I gave her a flower and tried to cheer her up. Because it was getting late, I decided to went back home. I didn't really her face because it was dark that time."

I was surprised to hear that. That story was exactly same with how I met my first love. "So, do you know her name?"

Kaito smirked sheepishly. "No, I never asked. But I kinda fooled her said my name is Len. Oh! And I also kissed her before I leave."

"What?" I tried to act surprised. "Why did you that to that poor girl?"

Kaito shrugged. "I don't know, I just want brag? But I really want to meet that girl." I intertwined my finger with Kaito's and whispered. "I'm sure you will find her pretty soon."

**The End  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yessy : Don't worry folks! This is not really the end, I'm gonna put the epilog next week! Anyway, Rin, Len can you two do the honor for review response?<strong>

**Rin : Okay, if you give me oranges *evil smirks* (Yessy gives a bag full of orange) ... so, the first one is from Halios Millios, "Thank you for your review! Um... what's headack? ._."**

**Len : Second is from... ****Badapple12**** "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO! Sorry, but the next chapter is going to be an epilog. Orz"**

**Rin : You love him/her... I thought you love me Lenny... -3-**

**Len : No! I just read the response from Yessy! Blame her!**

**Yessy : Excuse me? You're blaming me? After all I done for you in this fanfic? **

**Rin : Anyway, next is from ****Happiness Sunshine and Gum**** "THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU TOO! Sorry, the next chapter is going to be an epilog. Oh yeah, They're shopping in the beginning of this chapter, but not really much, sorry. Orz."**

**Len : Next is from SharkySayRawr "Thank you for the review! Yeah, too bad it's going to be end T^T.. I really like writing this fic.."**

**Rin : And finally the last one is from ****lunag6** "**Thank you! Wow.. I hope your head didn't really off ^^''... I love you too! I will update soon, too bad it's going to be end... orz"**

**Yessy : Well that's it for now, don't forget to review and see you at the epilog! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Epilog

**Yessy : Eto... Hontou ni gomenasai! I'm very berry darry sorry! I promise to update fast but I forgot D:**

**Len : Liar**

**Rin : Lazy**

**Miku : Unresponsible**

**Kaito : I want ice cream~ *smack***

**Yessy : Jaa... enjoy the epilog? ****I hope this is satisfying****... once again Sorry~ orz**

* * *

><p><strong>I Want You <strong>

**Chapter 7 – Epilog**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything in here except this fanfic! orz**

**Warning : Noncest, cliche, weird, Bad english, grammatical error, and many more mistake.**

**Rin's POV**

Many things happened during 6 years after Len and I got married. Len replaced his father as CEO in their company. His company became really success ever since. Me? I'm opening a bakery next town, which become famous and has many branch across the country. Oh right! I'm also a singer! Sometimes the producer asked Len and me to do a duet. Len's father, which means my father-in-law, apologized to me for being such bad guy ruining my relationship with Len. I forgive him, of course.

Let's see what others doing, Miku and Kaito was married last years. Turns out that Kaito was her first love not Len. It's kinda made me glad, because they looked cute together. Miku is having their first child now. And Luka, remember her? She's finally with Gakupo, Meiko's head butler, after she rejected him thousand times. Gumi said Luka really liked Gakupo for a long time and just being _tsundere_* all these years. God, it was really hilarious seeing those two. Gumi... she still same, except that she dated someone called Gumiya, her childhood friend.

Rei's finally got a girlfriend. Her name is Kagene Rui. She was Rei's collage friend. She kinda looks like me except that she has black hair and amber eyes**. Yuki is engaged with her teacher, Hiyama Kiyoteru. They've dating for about.. I don't know, 7 years? It was really surprised that they can hide their relationship so far.

"Mom! Mom! Hurry up! I want to see aunty Miku's baby!" My daughter, Lenka snapped me out from daydreaming. Her brother, Rinto put his hand on Lenka's shoulder. "Relax, Lenka. We have plenty of time, it's not like the baby can run away from hospital right?"

I smiled at my children, "I'll be ready in a minute. Tell daddy to wait me in the car." Lenka and Rinto raced out from my room, competed who will get to their dad first. Oh! I forgot to tell you that Lenka and Rinto are twins. They are 5 years old. Lenka has a long blond hair, which she tied into ponytail like her father. But she has my personality, always cheerful and crybaby. While Rinto is like her father, calm and serious. He is very protective towards Lenka.

After I found my purse, I quickly went to the car. "Sorry I'm late!" I said after sat on the passenger seat. Lenka and Rinto already sat on the backseat. Len chuckled. "Oh Rin, if you're come on time, that means world is going to end soon."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Hey! A lady needs time to get ready you know!" Lenka and Rinto giggled in the back. Len was also laughing. He started the engine and drove to the hospital.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Lenny! Rinny! It's been a while." Kaito hugged me, but because of that he got a kicked from Rinto and Lenka. "Don't touch our mom," they said protectively.

Len and I laughed. Kaito rubbed his leg that was kicked by Lenka and Rinto. "Ouch, I forget they really a good kicker." Lenka and Rinto glared at Kaito. "Oh well, Miku is waiting for you guys."

We entered Miku's room. Miku looked happy to see me. She was holding her newborn baby. Lenka and Rinto ran to Miku. "Aunty Miku! Aunty Miku! Can we see the baby?" asked them.

"Sure." Miku lowered her body, so Lenka and Rinto can see. They looked so fascinated looking a baby with a small teal hair. "He's so cute!" Lenka exclaimed.

"What's his name?" Rinto asked.

"Mikuo."

"That's a cute name!" Lenka said. "Like aunty's name right?" Miku nodded. After we chatted a few things, we decided to went home. Lenka frowned and said she still wanted to play with the baby-um Mikuo. Rinto had to promised her to give all his banana to Lenka. She finally agreed we came home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

After I tugged Lenka and Rinto with their blanket and gave them a kiss, I went back to my bedroom.. um, mine and Len's actually. Len was reading a book when I entered the bedroom. I changed my clothes into night gown and climbed on the bed. Len closed his book and wrapped him arm around me from behind."Hey, How's the kids?"

"As usual, they finally tired after playing that game you bought for them last Christmas."

He kissed my neck. "Can you believe it? 10 years ago you're still my maid, and look at us now."

I giggled. "Yeah, I remembered you confessed to me because you didn't want to marry Miku. Back then, you said you do anything to make us together, but turns out it was Miku who made us together, not you."

"Hey! But we finally did together right?" I laughed. Len suddenly kissed me to stop my laughing. "You need a punishment you know?"

I smirked. "And what will it be, Len-_sama_?"

"You know what it will be." Len pinned me down and leaned in. I moved forward and kissed him back. The rest of the night? Well, imagine yourself. But I can tell you one thing. As long as I'm with Len, everything will be fine.

**The End**

* * *

><p>(*) a person who initially cold before gradually showing their warm side (Wikipedia)<p>

(**) I didn't really know what color is Rui's eyes. Remind me if that's wrong.

**Rin : Hi~ Rin's here and we're going to response your review! Start with Happiness Sunshine and Gum**, **Ara~ Thank you... Len and I are meant to be together! Isn't that right Lenny?**

**Len : I hate when people called me Lenny -3-... but I hope you guys like the ending. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer. ^^ Next is for lunag6**, **why thank you. Indeed me and Rin deserve happy ending. Thank you for being a loyal reviewer. ^^**

**Miku : I want to do the next! SharkySayRawr**.. **Yep the main characters is Rin and Len after all... of course I made right desicion! They look so freaking cute together you know?**

**Kaito : Next is for Guest, Really? I don't really think this is a sad story but glad you like it. Thank you very much! Maybe Yessy will write english fanfic of Romeo and Cindrella. Hope it will done next year because she still has many fanfic to update...**

**Yessy : And yeah... that's all folks... thank you for your patience and everything that make thic fic alive! Big hugs and kisses for all... Thank you... see you again maybe?**

**Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito : Don't forget to review!**

**Last question : Do you guys prefer Rei, Rinto or Mikuo to be Len's rival for Rin's love? And if Rin and Len have children, what would they name them (except Rinto and Lenka)?  
><strong>


End file.
